It is important to the process of electrical discharge machining sometimes hereinafter referred to as EDM that the machining power pulses provided at the gap are closely and precisely controlled for on-off time and frequency to insure repeatability of results and to provide appropriate cutting action for the type of operation being carried on. The present invention is directed to providing an analog voltage signal that is a faithful representation of gap voltage. This signal is then used in a digital pulse generator and is controlled by a programmable computer, microprocessor or similar input device. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,279 issued Mar. 16, 1982 to Oliver A. Bell, Jr. et al for "PROGRAMMABLE PULSE GENERATOP FOR ELECTRICAL DISCHARGE MACHINING APPARATUS". Reference is also made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,815 issued on July 17, 1984 for "CURRENT LIMIT SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR ELECTRICAL DISCHARGE MACHINING APPARATUS" issued to Oliver A. Bell, Jr. et al for its showing of a programmable system for EDM that utilizes the output derived in accordance with the present invention.